


An Angel's Cry For Change (F4 fanfic)

by Ashasmewmew



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Cosmic powers, F/M, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Fire, Invisibility, Life after the Silver Surfer, Similar Power to Rouge from X-Men, Stretching, There's a plot I swear, born with powers, powers, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashasmewmew/pseuds/Ashasmewmew
Summary: Doctor Angelina Keys. This poor woman can't have a normal life, but it's all she wants. She has lived so long alone, she's tired of hiding from her family, tired of not having friends, and tired of just surviving. But she's too afraid to try to live. Angelina doesn't want to hurt anyone.Johnny Storm. The hotheaded superhero from the Fantastic Four. He's not looking for normal. He loves his crazy, famous, out of control life. He has grown a bit since he received his powers, but what happens when unexpectedly his perfect life is flipped upside down by one tiny doctor? Will he keep burning? Or will he go up in smoke?------------------------------------I do not own the Fantastic Four characters in any way. I own Angelina and all other made up characters for my story.
Relationships: Ben Grimm/Alicia Masters, Johnny Storm/Original Female Character(s), Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)





	1. The Beginning of the End of Normal

The Beginning of the End of Normal

Everything was normal until the summer of 2002. That’s when my life first changed and would never be the same again.

I was sitting in with my parents in our house, when I began to feel strange. I didn't say anything because I usually never do, but this wasn't a normal thing. It couldn't be. I felt like I was exploding, sucking up energy or something, hungry for it.

"What's wrong with me?” I thought.

My parents couldn't see me in pain, they were watching their favorite TV show. My sister wasn't paying attention, she was too busy talking on the phone with her friends to look at me. 

All at once, the feeling locked onto a target, and I understood what was happening. As soon as my dad tried to light his cigar, I knew. His lighter wouldn't stay lite. He would start it, and it would fizzle out. I could feel myself taking the fire, the energy.

"Ahhhhhh stop it stop it!!!!!" I screamed in my mind. I'm in so much pain, hunched over when my parents finally saw what was happening.  
"What the hell!,” my father yelled "What’s wrong with you!”

"Sweetheart stop whatever you're doing please,” my mother said.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" I scream in agony. “Help me!” Then my dad did that. He knocked me out cold, and everything was black.

Until the dream showed up, but it was more like a nightmare than a dream. I was consuming all the energy in the world, not on accident, because I wanted to. I wanted all the energy for myself, because of my hunger. I had murdered all life and was now finishing off the Earth and making it a dry husk. When it was, I would use the energy I had and go to another world and then the next, to take all the energy in the universe. I woke up screaming.

“Angelina, honey, you were dreaming," said my mother's voice.

"I know, Mother, I know, but it was so real," I said opening my eyes. We were silent for a while.

"Well you have to get your power under control,” my father said. “If anyone found out, they would experiment on you. You know about human ignorance, that we fear anything that we don't understand. You're our daughter so we love you no matter what happens, but others won't be as understanding. You must not let anyone see that you're dangerous. Fear is what controls us. You can not let them fear you.”

I was scared. Scared that I couldn't keep my 'power' hidden. That I would be taken away. That I would end up like the me from my nightmare. Then the electric went out.

"Angelina, please calm down,” my mother’s gentle voice said. “You don't have to be afraid.”

"Fear is a strong emotion,” my father said. “Strong emotions have always lead to power. This isn't any different.”  
“Ok, calming down, no fear." I tried to do that. For twelve years I tried. 

As I got older, it became harder to have my bare skin exposed, it made me feel like my power was leaking out. So I took to wearing clothes that covered every inch of my skin.

When my powers became too much at my old school, my parents moved. I had a new start, but it didn’t often go to plan. My grades were great, due to my free time I studied. I lacked any social skills and never tried to make friends. I became an outcast and bullied. My powers are tied to my emotions, so multiple accidents happened. I had to keep changing schools to avoid detection. Eventually I became cold, closing myself off. Eliminating my personally completely. One thing I’ll always remain grateful for in those horrible years is that I never killed anyone with my power, no much I really wanted to. My greatest fear, but it had a long way to go before my fear would disappear.

As I left for college, I asked myself what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to help people, not hurt them like the power deep inside me did. So I decided to become a doctor. It put me in the path of more people than I ever needed, but it tested myself in my patience and courage. 

I was never one to beat any records, but I became a doctor quicker than anyone else in my age group. My intelligence kept rising as I got older, and my memory was bordering photographic. Being a loner can do that to you. I kept a wide field in medicine, never completely went down a field. I could do mostly every job, from basic surgery and anesthesia to physical therapy and pediatrics. I mostly tended to stick with research, for my own selfish reasons. Eventually, at 27, I stayed with pediatrics. Taking care of little ones makes me smile.

Over the years, I've watched, read, and listened, to everything under the sun and moon, about powers, superpowers and the like. Whether they were fictional or not. None were very helpful.

Once I left the house, I never bothered my family again. One might think it's cruel, but I believe it was the best thing I could do for them. I cause so much strive that I’m surprised my parents’ marriage lasted at all. My little sister didn’t need a freak for a sister. 

Having a photographic memory is a blessing, but it's also a curse. Now I remember all my nightmares clearly. They’re horrific and dark, with evil everywhere. And the worst part, that evil, is me.

I abandoned all religion, all hope, all faith. I knew that my God was real, I just didn't believe that he could help me.

“Why waste time on dysfunctional me?” Was a thought I had quite a bit.

Of course no matter what I thought, God had a plan. He knew what was going to happen to me. Along with who I was going to meet.


	2. The Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina meets the Fantastic Four. She's offered a job opportunity as well.

Everyone knew about the Fantastic Four. The heroes of the world. Susan and Reed Richards (married after saving the world again), Ben Grimm, and Johnny Storm. Invisibility, stretching, solid rock, and being able to be flame. Amazing powers. Much better than my curse, or power, whatever term you want to use.

Of course they know where their powers came from. Cosmic radiation if I’m not mistaken. I have no clue where mine came from still to this day. Not from a lack of research either.

Well the Four contacted me in the early part of the summer of 2014. They had big news that hasn’t been released to the public yet, Susan was pregnant. I tried to point them towards better doctors (closer to them in fact), but they still insisted I come in. They were aware of my many skill sets, including my research into the extraordinary, aka powers, and they were worried about how their abilities could affect their child. Eventually, I accepted and Reed Richard even paid for my entire trip. It was really nice, being in first class and everything.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Personally, I was kinda worried when I got there. One, it was summer so I stood out at the airport. I was wearing a long sleeved T-shirt, pants, boots that went up to my calves, skin toned gloves, and a jacket with the hood covering my head. The only part of my skin showing was my face and the front part of my neck. My feel for lots of clothing never changed since highschool. Two, new places always worried me. Anything that could scare me and expose me was something that kept my mind running at night. 

Looking around the airport terminal, I saw my name on a board.

“Reed Richard send you?" I questioned the man holding the sign.

“Yes, are you Miss Keys?” asked the man, looking at my outrageous outfit. 

"I am,” I said. I made no point to complain on the weather, I’ve gotten use to heat years ago. 

"This way to the car, miss,” he said leading me.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The ride was short and sweet, and at the building, there was a huge crowd. I shouldn’t have been surprised, but somehow I still was. Internally I was freaking out, I may be a doctor, but I normally only interacted with smaller amount of people. Somehow, I made it inside the building with no problems and up to the top floor.

"Mr. Richards, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely.

“Nice to meet you too, Doctor Keys,” Mr. Richards said. ”Please call me Reed.

“Call me Angelina, then,” I said. He laughed before asking me to follow him down the hallway.

"Ok Angelina, here you are,” Reed announced as we entered the lab. It had everything a doctor could ever need or want.

"You were really looking forward weren't you,” I said.

“Well yea, this is my lab,” he said. “I’m a researcher myself so most of the equipment I use. I just added a few items that we probably needed.”

“Makes sense,” I said. “So where’s my patient?”

“I'll be right back," he said before he left out of the door I didn't see at first. I noticed that he never used his power, not even to catch the pencil that fell when I first met him.

"I guess he doesn't want to show off," I thought. I took a good look and wondered around. Then as usual, my panic set in.

"What if my curse hurts these people?” I thought. “I don't know what I could do to them." Then I remembered. "Oh no, one of their powers is fire!”

I didn't do good around fire. No matter what I do, fire couldn't stay lite around me. Smokers never stand a chance in my presence. 

"I hope that he doesn't come near me,” I thought. “I don't want to hurt him, or anyone for that matter.”

"No fear,” I whispered. I tried to follow my father's words since that day long ago. I sat on the table edge and waited for Reed to come back with Susan. It took awhile, but Reed soon returned.

“Here she is, Angelina,” Reed said. He presented Susan like a treasure. It was kind of adorable.

“Let me get started with some basic questions then, Mrs. Richard,” I started.

“Please call me Susan,” she said as we began. I got her diet, her suspicion of how far along she was (6 weeks), if she’s noticed any issues with her abilities due to the pregnancy, procedures any other doctors had done, and any other important issues I could think of. Once that was completed, we moved on to the exam. I started up the ultrasound and began to apply the gel to her stomach. 

Then Johnny Storm walked in.

“So this is the Doc you and Susan personally wanted to see?” Johnny Storm asked Reed. Like his last named implied, it felt as if a storm had enter the room. The whole atmosphere changed. I felt it into my being, like my cold demeanor was melting. Out of nowhere, I began to feel angry, a feeling I hadn’t had in a long time.

"Yes Johnny, she is,” Reed said. “This is Doctor Angelina Keys-“

"I'm not going to remember that so she's still Doc,” he said. At this point, as little as he’s said anything, I was done with the man. My emotions crackling like thunder, and he was the spark. 

"Well I guess the rumors weren’t wrong about you Mr. Storm,” I said. “You really do have a short attention span. You must not remember any names other than the three around you.” I’ve never had an opinion of the four. I only listened to facts, not rumors. What was happening to me? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I was the hormonal one, not Susan.

"Hey that's not true,” Storm said. “There was that one girl. What's her name, damn, never mind. It's still not true though. Why are you dressed head to toe in clothing? It’s summer outside, aren’t you going to get heatstroke?”

“No Mr. Storm,” I said. “This is just how I dress. No matter the weather.”

“Ah, whatever,” he said.

Then Johnny Storm left the room.

"Please forgive us about Johnny,” Susan said. “He's a bit of a hothead, and his powers made him more of one.”

"So he never changed?” I asked.

"Well sort of, but not really,” Reed replied. 

We continued with the ultrasound, I saw the head, two legs, and three arms? I continued to move the device around until I could determine if what I saw was true.

“Congratulation you two, you’re the parents of twins,” I said to them.

“Twins,” Reed said surprised.

“Yes,” I said pointing out the outline. “Here is the head of the first child, and just behind it is a sliver of the head of the second. That one is hiding behind the first. I almost missed the child if not for the third arm that appeared.”

“Twins,” Susan said joyfully. “Do we know the genders yet?”

“Not yet,” I reply. “In a few more months, they’re just growing now.” I take a few photographs of the ultrasound for her. Trying and failing to get a good image of the second twin. They didn’t mind though. I let them have the photos as I went over to start outlining what I believe Susan should do during her pregnancy. Reed left the room at one point, but I didn’t pay too much attention to it. For some reason, I felt as if I was melting again, my emotions chaotic, but I chose to ignore it as I was working. 

When I turned around, I was startled to see all four of them. I physically didn’t react, I had trained myself after all, but inside my body, I felt my control slip.

All of a sudden, Ben Grimm lost his rockness, and the attention they had over the photos was lost. 

“That’s a quick change in attention span,” I thought. Then I became confused. Where did that come from?

"This is incredible, Susan said. "You're back Ben.”

"How did this happen?” Reed said. “You don't have your power, but we don't have it either.” 

“Of course none of you have it,” I thought. “It’s not like the sliver surfer years ago.” I became more confused. Where did this sarcasm come from?

"Don't look at me,” Storm said. “I didn't do it this time, but now we can't call you Rocky anymore.” He was trying to make a joke, but it fell flat. The thought ‘dumbass’ floated through my head.

Ben Grimm was rubbing his face. "I'm back,” Grimm said with a laugh. “I wonder what Alicia will think.”

"Who cares, now she most likely won’t even recognize you anymore,” Storm said. “Oh wait, sorry, she won't recognize your texture anymore.” 

“That was a low blow,” I thought. This wasn’t me, I was starting to loose recognition of myself.

"You better shut up Johnny or I’ll-" Grimm started towards him.

"Johnny, Ben please we do have a guest you know,” Susan said. “We don’t need to freak her out anymore.” She looked like she was trying to put a force field up.

“Oh so they do remember I’m here,” I thought. “I thought they forgot able little old me.” Where the fuck was these thoughts coming from? I was a jumble inside.

"It's not just Ben who lost his power," she said after a minute.

“What?” Reed said “Hold on let me try.” Then he tried to stretch his arm. “You're right. I don't think any of us have any powers. We're normal again.”

"No no no no no,” Storm said freaking out. “I can't be normal. I liked being a superhero.”

“Johnny, calm down, you're ok," Susan said trying to calm him. 

“Is he serious?” I thought. “I’d love not to have my power. To not be a freak and be in fear every moment of my life. How dare he.”

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I was so mad. The mysterious cause of my emotional state had floated to the back of my mind. Forgotten because of an asshole who wanted to be a freak of nature, something not human. I was so full of anger, that my fear just disappeared, and in that moment, my curse stopped. Their powers came back just like that.

“Aww, and I was going to have a little fun," Grimm said. Storm didn't say anything to my relief, but he was on fire. I was fighting a war inside my head against my urge to extinguish his flame. Using this newfound anger to keep the curse at bay.

“Fuck you, Johnny Storm,” I thought through the pain.

"Johnny, not in the building," Reed said and Storm powered.

"What do you think happened?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, could have been a disturbance in the area and we lost out powers momentary, or it could be that our powers are starting to disappear,” Reed said. “Who knows? I'll have to look in to it.”

“Angelina,” Susan said. “Are you alright? I apologize if we scared you with what happened. It was just unusual.”

“I’m alright, Susan,” I said. “If you don’t mind though, I’d like to check your vitals so we can make sure that the babies weren’t harmed.”

“I’d never forgive myself if I hurt them,” I thought blanching. The thought that the twins could have been affected didn’t even cross anyones’ mind before I mentioned it. They all stood in shock as I quickly went to check on her.

“Everything is still good, Susan,” I said.

“Oh thank god,” she said resting her hand on her stomach.

“How did you guess that the twins could have been potential affected Angelina?” Reed asked me. 

“I’d have to assume that the twins will also have abilities, based on the fact that both their parents have them,” I said. “Since your powers have changed your genetic makeup, it makes sense that your DNA would contain the building blocks that potential could exhibit abilities in your children.”

“So we’re all going to have kids with powers?” Storm asked.

“No, it’s all genetic,” I said, science was my home. I could answer without emotion easily. “The twins could not have powers for all we know. They just have a higher probability than one parent with abilities. I’d just rather have been on the side of caution.”

“I agree,” Reed said. “Thank you for checking. I can’t believe I didn’t think about it.”

“It’s fine,” I said. “That’s why I’m the doctor, to take care of my patients.”

“Thank you,” Susan said. “Oh, we never introduced you. Ben, this is Doctor Angelina Keys. Angelina, this is Ben Grimm.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Grimm,” I said reaching out my hand. 

“Call me Ben, just like Reed and Susan,” he said returning my handshake. For sure a big tough guy, he had a gentle grip.

“Where was my polite greeting?” Storm sarcastically said.

“It left as soon as you cut off Reed from introducing me,” I said. The other three chuckled, and I had to look back at what I said to see if I had made a joke. Had I even said anything like that in my life?

“I like her,” Ben said to the other two.

“We do too,” Reed said. “I was worried, cause Johnny’s a pain for most people to deal with, but I’m glad. This should work out.”

“What will Reed?” I asked.

“Well as Susan continues on with he pregnancy,” he said. “We’d feel more comfortable if her doctor stayed near. So what I’m saying is that as the next few months happen, if you didn’t mine staying her and being her personal doctor. We’ll pay you any and all fees, it would just make us feel better.”

“I’ll think about it Reed,” I said. It would be a nice break from the hospital, but then again, their powers, my curse. Just seemed like I was asking for trouble.

"Call me if there are any changes,” I said. “I'll be back in a month to do another check up and inform you of my answer. Good-bye.” 

I walked out of the room to the elevator. The whole way I felt like I was freezing up, my cold demeanor returning to me. My emotions returned to their normal state.

I had to get out of here. If my power escaped like it did today years ago, I would have already panicked and fled. My training is the only thing that kept me in place. That and the Four would have been suspicious of me. I didn't want anyone to know about my power, let alone them. 

What I didn’t know was the Baxter Building was still being watched. Meaning I was watched, bringing a danger I never had in my life. I was stupidly unaware, making what was to happen much worse.


End file.
